Despair meets Hope
by Wynnfield
Summary: "Hey, which personality do you like more?" He asks me. "Which personality?...What do you mean?" I ask back. "Hmm, how do I put it...Which of me do you like more? Red eyes or Blue eyes version?" "I like both." I answered truthfully. "...That won't do" He told me, eyes glaringly red. William/BlackxOc King of DespairxOc Real summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, which personality do you like more?" He asks me.  
"Which personality?...What do you mean?" I ask back.  
"Hmm, how do I put it...Which of me do you like more? Red eyes or Blue eyes version?"  
"I like both." I answered truthfully.  
"...That won't do" He told me, eyes glaringly red.

.'.'.'.

Real Summary here

Elena is a guest here at New Jerusalem(Hellsalem's Lot). It's her first day here and she is already fascinated by the different creatures that appear in town. Of course, she also had a wonderful encounter with this blonde person who helped her when she got lost. Thing is, she's not really a normal girl.

Pairings:OcxBlack/William, OcxKing of Despair

 **Warning** : Spoilers for the anime, a written-on-a-whim fanfiction that was written before the anime is completed. Oc-centric. I'm only going to put disclaimer on the first chapter.

.'.'.'.  
Elena POV

"They want _us_ to send a envoy to New York?" Papa questioned his secretary, Mdm Victorique, quite menacingly.

I stare at the two, wondering what they were talking about. New York?

"It's actually New Jerusalem, but yes, they want us to send an envoy if we wanted an alliance." Mdm Victorique answered patiently.

"Not to us, but to them?" Papa bit out harshly.

"Yes, sir," Mdm Victorique answered patiently yet again, but I could tell she was just as stressed out as my father about this subject from the slight furrows of her brows.

"...Who should we should we send to that hellhole?" Father gritted his teeth as he paced around.

"I don't mind going, " I volunteer while biting on my strawberry flavored swirly lollipop.

"You?" Father exclaimed.

"I would be glad to be of assistance," I answered.

"No, I would not allow one of my daughters to go to such dangerous place!" Father cried in worry.

"But Father, who would go in my stead? If they want an envoy, then the most suitable person should be me. So as to show that we have trust in them, you should take the risk and send me there! " I reasoned. "...Not to mention I am really curious to what type of creatures lies in that city." I said as an afterthought.

Father sighed as he massaged his temple.

"But Vivi..."

"Don't call me 'Vivi', Victoria's my middle name, not my first!" I pouted at Papa.

He glared at me, failing to unnerve me as he sighed.

"...Do as you wish," he finally said.

"Thank you, Papa! I love you!" I exclaimed as I bounced off the sofa and tackled him into a bear hug.

"Imagine if there were an audience around to see this rare father-daughter bonding session," Victorique sighed happily while cupping one side of her face.

.'.'.'.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this, Dear?" Mama asked me for the umpteen time as I packed my luggage.

"Yes Mama, I'm really sure." I replied while chewing on my gum.

"B-But to not even have a _**single**_ bodyguard? T-There are many dangerous creatures lurking about in that-" I cut her off.

"Mama, the only dangerous creature I have to beware of is..." My eyes flashed red as I peeked at her stoned form. "...the human race." With that, I continued to pack.

"...I-I didn't mean..." I could hear Mama gulp as she came closer to me.

"I love you no matter where, or _what_ you are." Mama whispered lovingly as she enveloped me into a hug.

"Mama..." My eyes teared a bit before pushing her away...she was suffocating me with her humongous breasts...urgh why is mine so small?

.'.'.'.

"Then I will be going now..." I groaned as _another_ person wished me for a safe trip.

It wasn't as if I was going off to some far far away kingdom. It was just a few plane stations away!

I sighed as I entered the family's private plane.

"We are ready to take flight, Milady," the pilot says as I nodded my head.

"Let's go...to New Jerusalem!" I announced cheerfully.

.'.'.'.

"Woww! Is that a cyclops?"

"Oh my! Is that a _Walking Fishman_?"

"No way! Are my eyes deceiving me? A _half-_ "

I felt a pull to my left as the kind person who is instructing me directions _manhandled_ me.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Look, aren't you lost?" he asks me.

"Yup, and you are going to direct me to...er..." I tried to remember the hotel Papa booked for me.

"Pertusia Hotel..." He reminded me.

"Yes! Pertusia Hotel...how did you know?" I asked, really curious about this stranger with a weird looking aura.

"Judging by your clothes and your arrival date. It was on the news, the daughter of a Prime Minister of another country was coming." He answered me.

"Hehh...Your deduction skills are superb!"I praised him.

"Of course, I get that a lot," He said as he bowed a mock bow.

I giggled at his actions as he smirked at me.

When he recovered, straightening his back, he turned to me, red eyes glaringly bright.

What a beautiful colour.

"So, what's a prestigious person such as you here in this monster field city?"

"Sight-seeing!" I answered truthfully as I remembered the _side_ job I had here.

"Pfft- Sight-seeing? You sure are a weird one!" I saw him laugh a bit as I pouted. "I'm not weird!"

Then I decided that I shouldn't tell him more. I wasn't suppose to tell _anyone_ until the alliance was confirmed after all.

Apparently he decided to speed up a bit and I had to take larger steps to keep up.

"W-Why are we running?" I panted-asked him as he darted across the streets, me following behind.

"Cause I remembered I had to go somewhere." He answered.

"Then shouldn't you be going off now? I think I can manage on my own..." I told him.

He rose an eyebrow at me as he suddenly pulled me closer to him, making me bump into his chest.

"Nah, the I'm heading the same way. Rather, I'm already here." He's eyes switched focus to a building.

"KYAHH!" a voice screamed as I saw a captived creature...transforming?

"Wow..." I breathed in fascination. They can _transform?_

"Isn't it cool?" He asks me, eyes never leaving that area.

I nodded in agreement as I followed his eyes to see... a young male landing harshly upon contact with the rough ground as an explosion occurred.

"...Ouch." I commented for him, wincing as the body kept tossing and turning.

There was a cute little monkey by his side as I squinted to see clearer.

The seemingly young man had scruffy brown hair, which might have been because of all the tossing and turning he had, and was clad in loose clothes with a pair of goggles around his neck.

I tried to take a step closer but the arms wrapped around my waist was too strong.

I looked up to give the other teen a glare as I demanded him to release me.

"No can do, Missy. Just watch, he'll be find."

Just as he said that, another person, hair white, approached that person and...Violence?

"..." I blinked in surprise as the other sniggered.

"I told you he'd be fine."

I nodded as I demanded him to release me once again, which he did.

I looked around to see the paramedics arriving and sighed in relief. This city sure is chaotic.

My eyes glistened as I turned to the other boy.

"That was spectacular!" I announced as I pounced onto him, but he didn't even stagger when I did.

"Well, what can I say?" he ruffled my hair as he smirked lazily.

"Welcome to New Jerusalem."

.'.'.'.

End of chapter.

I just watched Kekkai Sensen and it was so _awesome_ , I decided to write a fanfiction.

Though the anime isn't completed yet, and I have no way to get my hands on the novel, so I'm just writing based on the anime. Don't kill me if you read this when the anime's completed and the plot's difference. (:D)

(I emailed fanfiction to add KOD and William/Black inside the character list, but I only found King of Despair...Is my eyes lying to me or is there really no William/Black?"

Hope you enjoyed reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Elena POV

I looked at the torn note I had in my arms.

 _Dinner with Prime Minister at 7.00pm._

It read.

I sighed as I turned around on the bed I was provided with, so that I was resting on my tummy instead.

The alliance was on it's way and the deal's been sealed. Papa would be happy. Afterall, the Prime Minister hadn't expected me to pay a visit. I tittered as I remembered his shocked face.

"The prized possession of the country had took her time off paid a visit to him. He should be honoured." I said to no one in particular as I unwrapped a stick of lollipop I took out from my sling bag.

I thought back to what happened a few hours ago.

 _I look up at the extravagant hotel as I turned to thank the kind blonde person._

 _"You're very welcomed," he replies cheekily._

 _"What's your name?" I asked. I wanted to reward him for helping me, that's a must._

 _He grins mysteriously as I spotted a pair of sharp canines...Sharp?_

 _"You should know, Miss Elena," He replies as he turned around and strolled away while waving a lazy goodbye._

 _"...Have I met him before?" I asked no one in particular as the hotel manager welcomed me with a handshake._

"What a weird person." I commented as I turned in my bed once again.

If I remembered correctly... His name should be...I thought back to the time when Papa made me read the information of the more important citizens in New York-Jerusalem City.

I smirked as my eyes gleamed scarlet.

"Found him..." I plopped the strawberry flavored lollipop into my mouth as I stopped my flow of memories.

"I hope we meet again soon, William-kun, survivor of _the_ incident," I giggled.

"I hope you would provide as much entertainment for me as you did earlier when we do..." I licked the lollipop in my mouth as my pupils turned fully red.

.'.'.'.

Meanwhile...

"Achoo!" a certain blonde sneezed as he received a piece of tissue from another blonde.

"Geez, are you catching another cold? Black, you sure have a weak immune system." The blonde with green eyes said, and lectured, "Remember to tuck yourself into bed with your blankets covering your full self! Don't forget about it!"

Sweatdropping at his sister's worried form, Black sighed as he threw the used tissue away.

"I will, don't worry too much, White. You'll get wrinkles if you furrow your brows too often."

"Hey! Who's fault do you think it is?" was her retort.

.'.'.'.

Elena POV

I sipped my glass of apple juice, quenching my thirst effectively, and leaned forward onto the cloth covered dinner table.

All in all, the room was magnificent and pristine. If only I had sunglasses to block off the radiance.

I entwined my fingers together and rested my chin on them.

"So..." I dragged, staring at the President without a speak of emotion present, observing his reaction.

"...what do you think about the proposal?" I grinned as I pushed forward a document.

The President hastily grabbed the proposal and with eyes darting across each and every word, he absorbed the information he had read and sighed.

"...Yes, it would be my utmost pleasure to work with your country, Milady." he replied after a few minutes of silence.

I could see a few of his attendants flinch at the hasty decision. Well I can't blame them, but I suppose he would have been in very big trouble if he did not do as the document ordered. Who would want a war with one of the superpowers in the world?

No country, I'm sure.

"Thank you for accepting," I said curtly as I collected back the papers.

There's still a lot of time before I need to go back, so I guess I would just walk around for a bit.

.'.'.'.

Another day, another explosion.

Could it be my adaptivity, or maybe I just don't find it all that surprising, but it's quite weird for me to get used to this kind of situation so quickly.  
I sighed as the force against my neck got stronger.

Why am I in this situation again?

"Stop moving unless you want this girl to die!" the person holding me hostage screamed hysterically.

Slowly, he took a tentative step back before waving his dagger around mindlessly, dragging me along.

I suppose my face would show utter boredom if one should stare at it long enough.

As the daughter of an important individual, being kidnapped has become a norm, and this kind of situation just doesn't contain any thrills for me. If only something more interesting happened.

...

I stared at the scene in front of me in glee. Finally!

.'.'.'.

3rd person POV

It's been one month since Elena has arrived at this city, and she is getting very used to the 'abnormal' situations that occur everywhere.

Trying to find William-kun was a no no, since as a lady, she had thought that she should wait for him to come find her! (Though he hadn't, for a _whole_ month, making Elena wonder if he had forgotten about her)

'It's been a month! Why hadn't he come find me yet? Is he trying to tell a lady to find him instead? How rude!' was what Elena always complained about these days.

Anyway, it has been a month since the alliance was taken care of. The general public has already made known of the subject and little complains were made. It should be brought up that the reason no objections were made was because of the flexibility of this country's citizens.

No wonder they could adapt to living with non-humans so easily.

In that month, Elena had been visiting this country's sight seeing landmarks, and eating some rather grotesque food, but it was fun. Keyword being 'was'. Like all fun, it has to come to an end. After a week or two of sightseeing, it is to no doubt someone like Elena could get bored of it, especially since it was _only_ explosions everywhere.

"I need more interesting sights!" she complained while still held captive by the neck.

Explosions, kidnapping, explosions, bank-robbing, explosions, explosions, _Explosions-_

It was when she was ranting about 'explosions', that a piece of car part flew passed her eyes.

Turning, Elena spotted something, or rather, someone she has been trying to locate.

She didn't know his name, but she was sure.

"My entertainment has arrived." She smirked as the person holding her suddenly convulsed, collapsing to the ground soon after.

If one were to follow what her eyes were looking at, they would find themselves seeing the usual scene in Hellsalem.

Another traffic accident.

Though if one looked close enough, they would find her gaze not anywhere, but on the two people staring at each other. One with brown hair, limbs on the ground, and one with a mop of white towering above the other, in the middle of the traffic.

.'.'.'.

End of Chapter

I've finally updated! And is it just me, or is maleOcs more favourable in this anime? Well, I'd rather use a 'she' as an Oc in this fiction, as it fits more in my opinion.

One thing to rant about. _The last episode still hasn't been released!_ I swear. They said the delay would take till this month, but seriously, the hype has been lost by then.

Though, if they decided that it isn't going to be the last episode, I'd forgive them :P

Replies to Reviews~

 **Guest** \- yes! I'd continue this. I love KOD too much to stop this fic in this state.

 **Rhenellen** \- why would you be guilty? (Wakaranai) Yes, you should(Or maybe you have already written one) I'd love to read it!

 **NOYZZ** \- Thank you~! Hope you continue enjoying~

.'.'.'.

Hope you have enjoyed~


	3. Chapter 3

Elena POV

I stare at the scene in front of me while licking my lower lip. Well, an interesting development.

If I'm not wrong, that boy's special. _Very_ special.

And thus, I decided to follow the him who was dragged off to this weird ugly looking truck. Even for bad guys, they should have designed it in a less intimidating way.

Ignoring the unconscious man lying on the ground, I merrily made my way to the truck which held the goggles-man captive.

While lying on the gross looking truck, I proceeded to eavesdrop.

"How much of you is normal, kid" I hear a raspy voice asked and leaned closer to the gross top.

"What were you people doing? Are these people even alive?"

 _People? Alive?_

It seems like I have found something interesting.

"Eating people-"

I had stopped listening as I sat up on the truck.

Processing my thoughts, I had decided. These people are criminals, and since the government here does a bad job at keeping peace, this benevolent Elena-sama shall help. Not for free though.

 _You are going to regret ignoring my presence, William-kun_.

"-Eyes of the Gods!"

What did he just-

Turning my whole body so that I was laid flat on the surface of the truck, I listened attentively to the communication the people inside made.

From what I have heard from the inside of the truck, it seems like this mastermind person is going to experiment this other person who have the God's Eyes.

And to think this truck is heading towards the Otherworld. Isn't this just brilliant?

Goggles-guy, you shouldn think about escaping now. I doubt you would actually know the way back once you enter the other world.

Oh, but I'm here to guide you! So he shouldn't need to worry.

It's so confusing. To help or not to help. To interfere or not to interfere.

If I interfere with this country's crimes, I have to stay for a longer period of time. If I don't this guy here will most likely lose his life.

...Why am I even thinking of different options? Let's help him!

Going back to Papa's country too soon would be boring. Especially since I have been using all sorts of excuse to stay at Hellsalem's Lot. This is just too convenient!

Giggling, I used my nail to pierce through the gross-what is that thing- surface and made a rectangular shaped hole by lifting the piece of huge -what is that thing-.

"Wha-"

"Who are you!"

Two heads turned towards me as I giggled.

"You can have this back." I said as I kicked the rectangular piece of debris at the creature.

Jumping down, I patted my dress to get rid of any dust collected during my stay on the truck's surface.

"Good evening." I smiled at the puzzled male in front of me, bringing forth undoubtedly many questions in his mind.

"W-Who are you?"

It seems that he can speak.

"I was under the impression that your windpipe was damaged." I said as I poked his neck without mercy.

"!"

I smirked when the male returned my harsh treatment when breathless coughs.

"Well, now that I'm here, you don't need to worry much about any other thing. Just tell me more about that _God's Eyes_ of yours, okay? Oh! And about the secret organization 'Libra'."

Seeing his eyes widened and him trying to exclaim about something is just too amusing.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side. As long as you continue to serve as entertainment anyway." I told him with a smirk, liking his fidgeting even more by the second.

Twirling around, I remembered I have unfinished business.

Giving the creature beneath me a cold stare, I raised the umbrella I always carry around, and promptly stabbed into the creature's torso.

"Although you _did_ start up something interesting, you almost killed this entertainment of mine. That is an H-class crime itself!" H being High. And by no means is a H-class criminal going to have a good time at the prison.

Well, guess it was bad luck on your part to have been discovered by this young man here. Though, can't you do something about the design of the truck? I mean, if you had just used a normal cleaning truck, even this guy here wouldn't have been about to differentiate the difference." I said as I pointed at the goggles-guy.

Receiving no answer, I sighed and turned to face the goggles-guy once again. He gave me a really visible flinch. How rude.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, annoyed that the person in front of me keep staring at me.

"S-Sorry, it's just that your face..." is filled with blood.

 _Oh, okay_.

"I apologise for letting you see something like this," I directed to my bloodied face," but aren't you supposed to be used to it?" considering the fact that this goggles-guy is a resident here.

"Ah... I guess so huh?" he rubbed his head with a apologetic smile, making me forgive him for staring at a lady's -me- face.

"Anyway, we should leave this scene soon. I don't want any misunderstandings occurring from this situation." The president's daughter being seen bloodied is a no-no.

"But I can't move."

Of course, things can't go my way that easily with an interesting specimen.

"Then, let's let fate play itself out and see what is destined for us." This might prove itself interesting.

I have all the time in the world. Plus, I can just pin the blame on the unconscious monster easily.

More like, is he dead?

.'.'.'.

In the end, Both me and the young man -Leonardo Watch, as I had heard from him- were rescued by the group called Libra.

 _Libra_ does peak my interest in many ways, and it serves my purpose of searching for entertainment well enough.

Guess I should try to enter this 'not-so-secret' organization.

"Let me join."

"What's a young lady like you doing out here?"

"Don't diverge the topic. Let me join."

"An important person like you shouldn't be roaming around at the entrance of the Otherworld."

...

This buff looking red haired man is making it difficult for me to join.

"Just let me join your organization."

"No."

 _How dare this man-_

"What do I have to do to have you accept me as a member?"

"Everyone starts out with the chores."

"I understand, let me do it."

The shocked face I received was priceless. Guess he wasn't expecting me to agree.

" _Don't back out now_." Both of us said at the same time, smirking at each other.

Well, well. Isn't Leader-san just interesting?


	4. Chapter 4

Elena POV

"Ah~Ah~ Hello? Is the mic working? Oh, it is? Then good afternoon, Papa! This is your favourite daughter speaking. I'm just here to drop of a message to tell you how I'm not coming home any sooner, so yup. Byebi~" I said everything in one go, pressing down the 'End Call' button before my father could even reply to my sudden call.

Laughing internally when I imagine how Papa would be panicking right now, I twirled around, clad in a dress which glided along with my movements.

After being accepted as a member of Libra, I had the toughest job of becoming a _chore girl_ ! Seriously, the daughter of a President as a chore girl. That would had been a hilarious thought by itself, if not for the fact that _I_ was the chore girl.

However, I have to admit that whoever who had designed the Maid Costume I was wearing has good tastes. The puffy sleeves of the costume slid right off my shoulders and landed right on my shoulders' blades. Black and pristine jewels adorned the front of my chest, accompanied by a huge white ribbon that went around my waist, fully completed with a white and spotless apron on the black skirt.

Moreover, they gave me a frilly headdress to make me look the part of a Maid.

Luckily for them, I gave the costume an eight out of ten, so their office wouldn't be destroyed for making _me_ a Maid. For now.

But thinking back, it sure has been some time since I've seen anything interesting.

Sure, Leonardo's God's Eye was an interesting artefact, but that's that. Leonardo-kun is just one person, and though he brought plenty of amusing interactions with Zapp-san, it's _not enough_.

Though, I had gotten my hands on rare information regarding the God's Eye. From what I had heard from Leonardo-kun, he had gotten his powers in exchange for something precious to him, and with every use, his eyes would be strained.

Not to mention how eye-catching his eyes are. No doubt useless when trying to be discreet.

I leaned on the handle of the mop I was gifted with, feeling the lethargic strain of my back getting healed. It had been a few weeks of chores, chores and _more_ chores and I am _still_ not assigned to anything important in Libra.

It was so unfair! Why is it that Leonardo-kun could land himself in so much more interesting situations when I couldn't?

Pouting, I turned my head towards the small opening where the mock leaders of Libra always gathered themselves in. Is it because I'm a unknown subject? Or is it because they can't risk allowing me to get injured, that they aren't assigning me anything interesting to do?

It _had_ to be the latter.

Using my enhanced hearing, I eavesdropped into Leonardo's conversation and found myself hearing something that piqued my interest.

"Vampires?" I whispered to no one in particular, hairs on my body suddenly standing on end.

It has been a long time since I've heard the word which defined my whole existence.

Leaning closer to the door, I tried to make out what the group of people were discussing in the room.

Whatever that involves the species _Vampire_ , it involves me.

Strangely, a pair of beautiful red eyes lingered in my mind as I tried to take in as much information as possible.

It has also been a long time since I've seen William-kun.

.'.'.'.

"Dog Hummer? Who names their child _Dog Hummer_?"

Incredulous, I gapped at the white haired childish male who had a weird strand of blood flowing out from his arm.

 _ **BOOM**_

Again, I stared at the unnecessary menacing looking truck, incredulous at the owner's tastes in machinery. The truck had been rampaging around the whole town, eating-A truck that can _eat_. Wow- whatever that blocked its way, while trying to find this...Dog-guy.

"I'm out of this." I announced as I jumped off from the building I was on, not particularly interested in how the pretty girl in the truck wanted to find the love of her life.

 _I_ wanted to find the stupid blonde who had successfully avoided me for the past months.

It had taken tons of begging, and puppy face through video calls for Papa to have actually allowed me more time in Hellsalem's Lot. And begging is not fun. At all.

Especially when I am a Lady held in high regards by my citizens.

William Macbeth...I _swear_ I will find you and make you...

Pausing in my steps, my heart started to race when I detected a familiar scent.

 _Geh._

I smell something rotting.

Retracing my steps, I was about to turn away from the fancy restaurant when I smelled another familiar scent.

 _William Macbeth_!

I entered the restaurant in haste, mind whirling with thoughts on how to approach my current object of interest.

Should I act as if I didn't see him and wait till he calls me out? But if he doesn't see me, that plan would fail.

Or should I be more direct and just call out to him?

Ahh, decisions, decisions.

But wait a second, if my nose is working properly, _that guy_ is inside the restaurant too.

 _Geh_.

To go in or to not.

"Miss, are you going to enter?"

A gentle voice made it's way to my eardrum, making me pause momentarily in my actions.

I turned around to face a lady dressed in a exotic fashion, at the same time plastering the perfect smile I've been trained to show.

"Oh my, I apologise for blocking the way. For your question, yes, I am going to enter." I did a short curtsy towards the lady dressed in a pineapple looking costume, being very careful to not let any expression show on my face. It would be rude if I judged her by what she wore, and I wouldn't want to make an enemy out of someone who dressed with so much extravagance.

She _had_ to be of someone important.

Back in my country, where all the people of high status enjoyed many different kinds of exotic and _strange_ (morbid) hobbies, a pineapple dress or two wouldn't make me crack a grin at all. Not when the rest of the people-bodyguards, I presume- behind her were all dressed in the same manner.

"Hmm, why aren't you a polite little maid." The lady said, auburn curls laid on her revealed shoulder blades, as she raised the fan she was holding and used it to probe against my cheeks.

"Cute, too." Her cerulean eyes twinkled in badly hidden mirth and I had to push down the urge to snarl at her.

Just because I am wearing a Maid costume, doesn't mean that I was of no one important.

"Thank you very much for the compliment, but I am afraid I have to excuse myself for the moment." I gave her a low curtsy and quickly made my way into the restaurant, willing myself not to shiver because of the cat like eyes directed at my back.

Women like her were downright _scary_.

.'.'.'.

My steps automatically slowed down when I no longer felt any more suspicious gaze on my behind. Sighing, I grabbed the helms of my skirt and pulled down, suddenly conscious of how short the maid costume was.

Six out of ten it is. Deducting the points off in my head, I continued to head towards where they would be serving me my dinner.

Libra office is in danger of being destroyed.

Nodding approvingly at my trail of thoughts, I could already imagine the members' surprise in finding their company's _only_ office in ruins.

Before I could pat myself on the back for lightening up my own mood, the smell of a _rotten fish_ hit my nasal and made me hesitate in my steps.

On one hand, I could meet William Macbeth again, on the other, Femt- **freaking** _ **Femt**_ -, the Sadistic King of Depravity was also in the restaurant.

Why why _Why_ is he even in the same restaurant as William?

To say that I hated Femt with a passion is an understatement. I hate him to the _core._

Our morals just don't match.

But William-

I shook my head and took in a huge gulp of air.

What were the chances that William and _**Femt**_ was seated near each other?

Chances were that they were seated as far away from each other, and that Femt wouldn't be able to recognise me when I'm not wearing my mask-even if he _could_ smell the distinct smell on his fellow clansmen.

Willing myself, I straightened my back and took a step into the main dining area of the restaurant-Oh, it's an opened rooftop.

Really, the chances of William and Femt sitting near each other was so minuscule why did I even bother calculating the percentage...

Dropping my jaws, the picture that awaited me on the rooftop was not what I had expected.

Nor did I want to accept the fact that my Arch- **freaking** _ **Femt**_ -enemy was sitting . . with William Macbeth.

Blinking, I tried to reason to myself that there was _no way_ a random stranger in Hellsalem's Lot would know the leader of the Thirteen King, but my eyes proved me wrong.

And if I'm not wrong, both Femt and William had already caught sight of me and opening staring at me-as I did to them.

"Oh, if it isn't my Arch-enemy!"

I could feel a vein snapping as I furrowed my brow in anger.

That **bastard** actually _dared_ to wave at me in glee.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter.

A/N: It's so hard to write Kekkai Sensen fanfiction since the timeline is so messed up. The time skips happen so randomly I don't even- DX

On a side note, I hope the story isn't proceeding too quickly for anyone. If it is, do inform me. I'l try my best to edit it :D

Although I have dropped a lot of bombs and timeskips here, it's still in episode 5 of the anime and I find myself having to re-watch the whole series for the _nth_ time to remember who was at where at what time. I need a better memory D:


End file.
